wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/16
We wtorek Nikodem wraz z Krzepickim byli u mecenasa Licuńskicgo, specjalisty od spraw rozwodowych, a w środę po raz ostatni u nadkomisarza Reicha, na ręce którego złożyli sto tysięcy złotych. We czwartek zaś z Dworca Głównego odchodziły dwa pociągi w dwóch przeciwnych kierunkach. W jednym siedział skulony, stary, trzęsący się na całym ciele człowieczek. W drugim prezes Państwowego Banku Zbożowego, wesoło żegnający się z gronem przyjaciół odprowadzających go życzeniami i powinszowaniami. I staruszek nie był samotny. W drugim rogu przedziału siedział krępy mężczyzna o czerwonej twarzy, z prawą ręką ukrytą w kieszeni palta charakterystycznym ruchem, który w danym wypadku był raczej wynikiem profesjonalnego nałogu, nie zaś potrzeby. Pociąg Warszawa — Berlin odszedł pierwszy. W niespełna dziesięć minut po nim ruszył drugi na Białystok — Grodno. Ze stopni wagonu zeskoczył ostatni Krzepicki, który w urywanych zdaniach składał szefowi pośpieszną relację z rozmowy, jaką przeprowadził z Kunickim przed jego odjazdem w Urzędzie Śledczym. Ze sprawozdania tego wynikało, że Kunicki nie robił żadnych trudności, że jest zupełnie zrezygnowany i złamany, że udzielił informacji i wyjaśnień, dotyczących interesów Koborowa nowemu administratorowi, którym z woli narzeczonego i plenipotenta właścicielki zostaje Krzepicki. Dyzma był zupełnie zadowolony. Rozlokowawszy się w pustym przedziale, zaczął rozmyślać o swojej nowej roli. Niewątpliwie trzeba teraz zrzec się prezesury banku. Bo i co mu po tym całym banku? Kolosalne dochody Koborowa, wygodne i spokojne życie, brak konieczności trzymania uwagi w nieustannym napięciu, by nie palnąć czegoś nieodpowiedniego — wszystko to przemawiało za porzuceniem banku. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że sam nie podołałby administrowaniu Koborowem. Na szczęście miał pod ręką Krzepickiego, który potrafił wszystko. Dyzma nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości, że w sprawach pieniężnych zbytnio ufać sekretarzowi nie należy. Pocieszał się jednak myślą, że Krzepicki nie zechce narażać się na stratę tak korzystnego stanowiska. Za oknami wagonu rozciągała się rozległa równina pokryta grubym śniegiem. Przypomniał mu się Terkowski. Zacisnął szczęki. Teraz już dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że uwolnienie się od Terkowskiego zawdzięczał paniom z Loży. Jakimi drogami działały, jakie wpływy były na ich usługi — nie wiedział i wiedzieć nie chciał. Bał się ich. Bał się teraz bardziej niż wówczas, gdy drżał przed zażyłością tych bab z duchami. Żywi są niebezpieczniejsi. Toteż nie zaniechał postanowienia: jak najprędzej wyjść z Loży. Oczywiście utrzymywać nadal możliwie bliskie stosunki z tymi paniami, ale raczej wepchnąć na swoje miejsce Waredę. Śmiał się w duchu, przypominając sobie skupione miny pani Koniec-polskiej i panny Stelli, gdy im ponuro zakomunikował "wolę szatana". Już pułkownik będzie się miał z pyszna. Pociąg zanurzył się w korytarzu leśnym. Zbliżał się już wieczór, mglisty wieczór zimowy, gdy załomotały pod kołami zwrotnice Koborowa. Na peronie stał jakiś urzędnik kolejowy i Nina. Dojrzała Nikodema w oknie i jej twarz rozjaśniła się uśmiechem. Na powitanie wyciągnęła doń ręce, wskutek czego musiał postawić walizkę na śniegu. — Nareszcie, nareszcie... Przeszli przez pusty budynek stacyjny i wsiedli do auta. Motor rozbudził się na warkot starteru, koła pośliznęły się na śniegu i samochód ruszył. — Powiedz, powiedz... czy on... czy on... od razu się zgodził? W głosie jej drgał niepokój. Dyzma roześmiał się. — Musiał. — Jak to musiał? — przestraszyła się. — Nineczko — odparł krótko — sama mówiłaś, że miłość wszystko zwycięża. Gdy mijali tartaki, rozbłysły właśnie latarnie. Kilku ludzi, stojących przy drodze, zdjęło czapki. — No i co... co on teraz będzie robił? — A co to nas obchodzi — wzruszył ramionami Nikodem. — Zabrał wszystko, co było w bankach. Było prawie tyle, co warte Koborowo. Z głodu nie umrze. — Wyjechał za granicę? — Tak. — A nie wróci? — Mowy nie ma. Już ja ci ręczę. Zamyśliła się. — Powiedziałeś, Niko, że musiał się zgodzić. Czy... czy były jakieś powody natury... — Nie masz większego zmartwienia, Nineczko? Rzecz załatwiona i koniec. Co cię to teraz obchodzi? — Jednak on był moim mężem... — A ja ci mówię, że nawet nie był. Zdziwiła się. — Jak to nie był? Zaczął jej wyjaśniać, jak umiał, zawiłą procedurę unieważniania małżeństw i powtarzać argumentację adwokata. — Za dwa miesiące, jak dobrze pójdzie, będziesz znowu panną Ponimirską, a za trzy, jeżeli masz jeszcze na to chęć, zostaniesz moją żoną. Milczała. Zaniepokoiło to Dyzmę. A może teraz rozmyśli się?... Może, poczuwszy wolność, nie zechce wiązać się z nim. — Czemu milczysz, kochana Nineczko? — zapytał najsłodziej, jak potrafił. — Ach, nic, nic — ocknęła się — myślałam o tej historii. Ale nic trzeba o tym myśleć, prawda?... Minęło... przeszło... Widocznie tak się stać musiało... Przytuliła się do niego. — Życie takie jest — powiedział z przekonaniem. — Boję się życia. Życie jest groźne. — Ja się go tam nie boję. — O, wiem, bo ty jesteś silny, strasznie silny. Wszystkie okna pałacu koborowskiego jarzyły się światłem. Nina wyjaśniła, że ostatnio co wieczór kazała robić taką iluminację, gdyż bała się ciemności. W hallu zebrała się cała służba. Wprawdzie nie wiedzieli nic konkretnego, lecz z urywkowych spostrzeżeń szofera, który bez pana powrócił z Warszawy, wyciągali pewne wnioski, obecnie potwierdzone niebywałym wypadkiem wyjazdu pani na stację. Czuli, że się coś święci. Nina nazwała to intuicją, a Nikodem — nosem. Na twarzy pokojówki, której kazał przygotować sobie łóżko w sypialni Kunickiego, nie dojrzał ani cienia zdziwienia. Nina martwiła się, że znowu zostanie sama, gdy on pojedzie do Warszawy. — Jedź i ty, Nineczko. Zabiorę cię ze sobą. — Ba — uśmiechnęła się — gdyby to było możliwe. — A dlaczego nie? — zdziwił się. — Nie wypada. Jak to? Nie rozumiesz, jaki wywołałoby to skandal? — Phi — wzruszył ramionami — wielkie rzeczy. Przecie my się pobierzemy. Zresztą możesz mieszkać w hotelu i będziemy widywali się codziennie. Klasnęła w ręce. — Mam, mam! Ciocia Przełęska! Zamieszkam u cioci Przełęskiej! — No widzisz. — Ale nie chciałabym, żeby mój pobyt w Warszawie przeciągnął się dłużej. Nie lubię miasta. Najlepiej czuję się w Koborowie. Prawda, Niku, że my będziemy mieszkali stale w Koborowie? — Ma się wiedzieć. Dość mam już tej Warszawy. Powyżej uszu. — Jakiś ty dobry. Chodź, zagram ci coś, co grywałam zawsze, myśląc o tobie. Przeszli do małego saloniku. Nina otworzyła pianino. — A ty nie grasz? — zapytała. — Tylko na mandolinie. Roześmiała się. — Chyba żartujesz? — Jak Boga kocham. — To takie komiczne: grać na mandolinie. — Dlaczego? — Nie wiem, ale wydaje mi się, że to musi być strasznie zabawne. Taki poważny prezes, mąż stanu i raptem mandolina. — Żałuję, że instrument zostawiłem w Warszawie. Zagrałbym ci też jeden kawałek. Pocałowała go w same usta, lecz gdy chciał ją objąć, wywinęła się ze śmiechem i zaczęła grać. — Ładne? — zapytała, zamykając wieko. — Owszem. Nawet bardzo ładne. A słowa do tego jakie? — Jak to słowa? — zdziwiła się — Aha! Ty myślałeś, że to z opery? Nie, to jest sonata, wiesz czyja? — Czyja? — Czajkowskiego. — Aha, ładny kawałek. A jak się nazywa? — C-moll. — Ce mol? Śmiesznie. Dlaczego nie de mucha? Nina, rozbawiona, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. — Mój pan dziś jest nastrojony żartobliwie. E... teraz już wiem: z tą mandoliną to też był żart. Niedobry! Tak dworować ze swojej małej Nineczki. Nineczka! Wiesz, że mnie nikt tak nie nazywał?... Ni-ne-cz-ka... Wiesz, że to może nie jest najładniej, ale mnie się najbardziej podoba, no powiedz... — Nineczka — powiedział Dyzma i pomyślał: — Co ona chce, do choroby, od mojej mandoliny? — Tak lubię, najbardziej lubię. Mówisz to tak twardo. Jest wtedy w twoim głosie taka chropowatość, siła, nie: rozkaz jakby. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wydaje mi się, że taki głos muszą mieć marynarze o krtaniach przesyconych solą i jodem. — Jodem? To marynarze tak często pędzlują sobie gardła? Roześmiała się. — Naprawdę jesteś dziś w doskonałym humorze. Wiesz, ty masz prawdziwy talent mówienia dowcipów. Wygłaszasz je zawsze z ta powagą, która potęguje ich siłę komiczną. Nie masz pojęcia, jaka jestem szczęśliwa, gdy mogę być przy tobie. Tak mi zaraz lekko, swobodnie, radośnie i tak bezpiecznie. Od wielu, wielu dni twoja mała Nineczka będzie po raz pierwszy spała słodko i spokojnie, nie będą przeszkadzały smutne myśli... Nikodem zmrużył oko. — Ale za to będzie przeszkadzało co innego. Spąsowiała i przytuliła się doń mocniej. — Nie, nie — oponowała bez przekonania. — Nineczka będzie spała słodko na górze, a Nik słodko na dole. — Mowy nie ma. Teraz już mowy nie ma. Szkoda każde następne słowo. — Niku!... — Fertig!... Załatwione, postanowione. Nie ma o czym gadać. Jak tylko służba wyniesie się, moja Nineczka zejdzie na dół. — Nie zejdzie — przekomarzała się. — To ja pójdę na górę. — I zastanę drzwi zamknięte na klucz — śmiała się, ocierając policzek o jego usta. — Drzwi? Co mi tam drzwi! Wyłamię w trymiga. — Och, ty mój najdroższy siłaczu! Daj uszko, coś ci powiem. Zbliżyła usta do ucha Nikodema i wyszeptała: — Nineczka przyjdzie do swego pana. — Tak to rozumiem... Było już po jedenastej, gdy rozstali się i Dyzma poszedł do sypialni Kunickiego. Po drodze zapalił światło w gabinecie i otworzył pancerną kasę. Na półkach piętrzyły się stosy banknotów. Wziął jedną paczkę i chwiał nią w powietrzu, jakby chcąc zważyć jej ciężar. — Moje... Wszystko moje. Forsa, kasa, pałac, fabryki... Grube miliony. Rozbierając się, starał się wyobrazić sobie, jak będzie z tego olbrzymiego majątku korzystać. Przede wszystkim postanowił zaraz jutro zrobić lustrację majątku i wezwać oficjalistów na rodzaj odprawy. Układał w myśli przemówienie, jakie do nich wygłosi, gdy skrzypnęły drzwi. Przyszła Nina. Nikodemowi nie było sądzone spać tej nocy. O siódmej służba rozpoczynała sprzątanie i Nina musiała zdążyć przejść na górę, zanim lokaje nadejdą ze służbowego skrzydła. Dyzma zapalił papierosa i poprawił poduszki. — Jeżeli tak zawsze będzie — pomyślał — długo nie pociągnę. Chciał zasnąć, lecz nie mógł. — Trzeba wstawać — mruknął i zadzwonił. Kazał przygotować kąpiel i zrobić zaraz jajecznicę z dziesięciu jaj z szynką. — Tylko żeby była tłusta! Gdy już był ubrany i przeszedł do jadalni, skonstatował, że stół nie jest nakryty, a jajecznicy nie podano. Zwymyślał lokaja od bałwanów, a gdy ten zaczął tłumaczyć się, że wystygłaby, ryknął: — Milcz, durniu, nie wystygłaby, żebyś na porę zrobił. Mogłeś uważać, że wychodzę z łazienki. Ja was hołotę, nauczę porządku! Dawaj jajecznicę i każ osiodłać konia... Stój! Nie, każ zaprząc sanki. — Słucham jaśnie pana. Po śniadaniu siadł na małe eleganckie sanki, zaprzężone w parę koni w lejc i kazał jechać do papierni. Zaraz w kantorze uderzył go widok urzędników pijących herbatę. — Co to, do cholery! — krzyknął. — Fabryka czy knajpa? Urzędnicy zerwali się na równe nogi. — Co to za moda! Czy wam za to płaci się, żebyście tu żarli?! Woźny! Gdzie jest woźny? — Jestem, proszę pana prezesa. — Zabrać mi zaraz te szklanki, do ciężkiej cholery! I więcej nigdy nie podawać. A panowie możecie zryć w domu. Zrozumiano? Przeszedł przez biuro i otworzył drzwi gabinetu dyrektora. Gabinet był pusty. — Gdzie dyrektor? — Pan dyrektor przychodzi o dziewiątej — drżącym głosem wyjaśnił jeden z urzędników. — Coo?...O dziewiątej? Darmozjady, psiakrew! Wszedł do fabryki. Praca wrzała tu w pełni. Robotnicy witali Dyzmę charakterystycznym skinięciem głowy, w którym przejawia się cała nieufność, hardość i obawy, jakie czuje robotnik wobec pracodawcy. Młody inżynier przybiegł do Dyzmy i przywitał go z szacunkiem. — Jak tam — zapytał Nikodem — w porządku? — Wszystko w porządku, proszę pana prezesa. — Niech pan powie swemu dyrektorowi, żeby przychodził do fabryki o godzinie siódmej. Zwierzchnik powinien dawać przykład podwładnym. Podał mu rękę i wyszedł. Młyn, tartaki, stajnie, obory, gorzelnia — wszystko to zajęło mu czas do południa. Przeszedł przez Koborowo jak groźna burza, pozostawiając za sobą panikę. Gdy podjeżdżał do pałacu, ujrzał w oknie Ninę. Uśmiechnięta stała z podniesionymi rękoma i machała nimi na powitanie. Była jeszcze w szlafroczku, lecz zbiegła do halki, gdyż w sąsiednim pokoju lokaj nakrywał stół. — Byłem w gospodarstwie. Robiłem przegląd. — l jakże? — Za dużo próżniaków. Ja ich teraz wezmę do galopu. — Kochanie, ja nie chcę, żebyś ty zajmował się gospodarstwem. Po naszym ślubie musisz wziąć administratora. Pomyśl: to zabiera tyle czasu! Cały dzień byłbyś poza domem, ja nie chcę zostawać sama. Zrobisz to, Niku? — Już zrobiłem — roześmiał się. — Jak to? — Zaangażowałem administratora. — Tak? To znakomicie. — No bo jak mamy jechać do Warszawy na kilka miesięcy, to musi ktoś pilnować, bo całe Koborowo rozkradliby. — A kogo zaangażował mój pan? — Niejaki Krzepicki, znasz go, zdaje się? — Jak to? Zyzio? Zyzio Krzepicki, adiutant cioci Przełęskiej? — Aha. Ten sam. — Komiczny chłopak. Kiedyś mi nadskakiwał. Ale on dawniej nie miał najlepszej opinii. — Prawdę powiedziawszy, ja nic złego o nim nie słyszałem. Od założenia banku jest moim sekretarzem. — I jesteś z niego zadowolony? — Dlaczego nie? A ty nie chcesz, żeby on administrował? — Cóż znowu! Mój drogi, ja tak dalece nie interesuję się tymi sprawami i tak gruntownie na nich się nic znam. Zaczęli schodzić się oficjaliści i służący zameldował o tym Dyzmie. Gdy Nikodem wszedł do obszernej kancelarii, znajdującej się tuż za gabinetem, kilkunastu panów, rozmawiających półgłosem, wstało na jego powitanie. Skinął im głową i usiadł przy biurku nie prosząc ich siadać. — Zawołałem panów — zaczął, bębniąc palcami po suknie — żeby podać do waszej wiadomości, że właścicielka Koborowa, pani Nina Kunicka, rozwodzi się z mężem i dlatego odebrała od niego plenipotencję. Jedynym jej plenipotentem jestem ja. A ja zapowiadam, że ceckać się nie będę. Wiecie pewno z gazet, że Bank Zbożowy jest jak lalka, bo ja, ot tak, wszystko trzymam za pysk. Powtarzam, że ceckać się nie lubię. Podniecał się własnymi słowami i mówił coraz głośniej: — Powiem krótko: robota to nie zabawa. U mnie musi się tyrać, bo za próżniactwo forsy dawać me myślę! Zrozumiano?! Wylewać będę na zbity łeb darmozjadów. A jeżeli. Boże broń, kogoś złapię na jakiejś machlojce, jeżeli dowiem się, że kto z was robi na lewo! No! To wsadzę do ciupy bez żadnego pardonu! U mnie żartów nie ma! Zrozumiano? Uderzył pięścią w stół. Zdumieni oficjaliści stali w milczeniu. — Przyjedzie tu pan Krzepicki, którego wziąłem na administratora. Macie jego słuchać we wszystkim. Ale w dzisiejszych czasach to i rodzonemu bratu nie można wierzyć. Więc umyśliłem sobie tak: jakby który z panów zauważył, że szykuje się jaki kant, rozumiecie, to jeżeli mnie o tym doniesie, dostanie do łapy pięć tysięcy złotych i jeszcze podwyżkę pensji, ja krzywdy nikomu nie zrobię, będę dla was jak rodzony ojciec, ale nabić się w butelkę nie dam. To wszystko. Możecie panowie iść do zajęcia. Jeden z obecnych, siwy, zgarbiony człowiek, kierownik gorzelni, zrobił kilka kroków naprzód i odezwał się: — Panie prezesie... — No, co tam jeszcze? — Z tego, co pan prezes mówił... — A pan zrozumiałeś to, co mówiłem? — Tak jest, ale... — Wszystko pan zrozumiałeś? — Wszystko i dlatego właśnie... — To nie mamy o czym gadać, ja tu zwołałem panów nie na rozmówki. A komu się co nie podoba — wolna droga. Na świeży luft! Nikogo nie trzymam za połę. Tylko radzę zastanowić się! O posadę dziś nie tak łatwo. A świadectwo to już dam takie, że no! A i stosunki też mam! Już tam nie radziłbym nikomu w Polsce być moim wrogiem! Do widzenia panom! Wyszedł, trzasnąwszy drzwiami. Przez chwilę panowało zupełne milczenie. — Ładna historia — odezwał się jeden z zebranych. -— Ależ to oburzające — zawołał kierownik gorzelni — przecie on z nas chce szpiegów zrobić! — I co za ton! — Ja tam pójdę do dymisji. — Przecie on nas potraktował jak sołdatów. — A co za język! To skandal! Mówił do nas jakimś żargonem, jakby uważał, że inteligentnego języka nie zrozumiemy! — Mówił jakby po to, żeby nas obrazić! — Jedno tylko mamy wyjście: gremialnie podać się do dymisji. — Byle tylko solidarnie! Nie wszyscy wszakże podzielali ten pogląd. Młody, niewiele ponad trzydziestkę liczący agronom, nazwiskiem Taniewski, zaoponował: — A ja z góry uprzedzam: na mnie, panowie, me liczcie. — Ani na mnie — dodał weterynarz. Posypały się pytania pełne oburzenia. Taniewski wzruszył ramionami. — O co panom chodzi? Jeżeli o formę tej odprawy, to ja to uważam za rzecz błaha. Prezes Dyzma jest za wielkim człowiekiem, ma takie zasługi wobec kraju i tyle państwowych spraw na głowie, że jeżeli nie robi z nami Wersalu, nie ma czemu się dziwić. Zresztą to nie zebranie towarzyskie, a sprawy... — Sprawy szpiegowskie! Wstyd panu, panie Taniewski, miałem pana za mniej giętkiego w kwestiach etyki — oburzał się główny buchalter. — Przepraszam bardzo, ale on nikogo nie zmusza do szpiegowania. — Tak? A co znaczą te nagrody dla denuncjantów? — Kto panu każe zgłaszać się po nagrodę? — zirytował się Taniewski. — A poza tym, jak widzę, że kto kradnie, to mój psi obowiązek jest podać to do wiadomości okradanego. Nie? Może nie? Nie widzę w tym nic zdrożnego, że pan prezes chce sobie, a raczej nie sobie nawet, tylko swojej mandantce, zapewnić gwarancję od nadużyć. Mądrze robi i tyle! Tylko bałwan daje się okradać. Cóż myślicie, gdyby w banku u siebie patrzył przez palce na złodziejstwa, zasłynąłby na cały świat? Potrafiłby tak w kilka miesięcy uzdrowić życie gospodarcze?... A że wymaga sumiennej i pilnej pracy, to ma rację czy nie? Co? Przerwał i czekał opozycji. Jednakże wszyscy milczeli. — Życie to nie siu bździu! A my, Polacy, to zaraz po-draż-nio-na ambicja i hopaj siupaj, a później jazda na bruk i z całej ambicji skamleć pod innymi drzwiami o pracę. Ja tam za dużo tego widziałem, mnie na to nikt nie nabierze. Zresztą, między nami mówiąc, nie widzę tu miejsca na obrazę. Co tu gadać: on jest znakomity mąż stanu, geniusz ekonomiczny, a my, za przeproszeniem panów, drobne kiełbie, pętaki. Kto ma zielono w głowie, niech sobie "wyciągnie konsekwencje", a ja nic, tylko zostaję, ale powiadam, że prezes jest morowy gość, wie, czego chce, a że w bawełnę nie obwija, to stać go na to i koniec. Zaległa cisza. — Niewątpliwie ma pan rację — odezwał się jeden głos. Przytwierdził mu drugi, trzeci, dziesiąty... — No pewnie, że mam — dorzucił Taniewski, biorąc futro z wieszaka. Kierownik gorzelni rozłożył ręce. — Ha, róbcie panowie, jak chcecie. Ja jednak podziękuję za służbę. Wszyscy zaczęli go namawiać, by dał spokój, że jakoś się ułoży, że o posadę trudno. Staruszek jednak tylko kiwał głową. — Nie, panowie. Wiem, że trudno, ale ja tam nie przyzwyczaiłem się do takiego systemu pracy. To nic dla mnie. Wy może nawet macie słuszność, ale ja jestem za stary, myślę kategoriami przedwojennymi. Nie potrafię. Rozchodzili się z wolna. Za ostatnim zamknęły się drzwi. Na nie malowanych deskach podłogi pozostały liczne mokre ślady stóp, śnieg bowiem na dworze był dnia tego niezwykle lepki. Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy